


An Errand

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers 4, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Shameless Wish Fulfillment, THEY DESERVE IT, please marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision lost something important before Thanos, and he tries to retrieve it.





	An Errand

The streets of central Edinburgh were crawling with official-looking people in dark suits. The girl was about to cut down a side street to avoid them when a glint of silver on the sidewalk caught her eye. She reached down to pick up the object. It was a ring with a central teardrop-shaped yellow stone, flanked by several small red stones. She knew that someone would be sure to be looking for this and she should turn it into the local police. However, she needed the money. With a pang of guilt, she slipped it into her pocket to continue on her way to work and pawn it later.

***

Bright Wakandan sunshine filtered through the gauzy curtains covering the windows. Vision gently stroked his fingers through Wanda’s hair while he waited for her to wake up. Her head rested on his chest and her arm was thrown over his stomach. Gradually, he let his hand drift to her shoulder and run up and down her spine.

She began to stir. Lifting her head, she smiled at him. “Hi,” she said.

“Good morning.”

She leaned up to kiss him. He sank into it for a few moments before pulling back slightly. He brought his hands up to cup her face. “I have to run an errand today.”

“I’ll come with you.” They had found it difficult to tear themselves away from each other in the few weeks since they had been restored after Thanos’s final defeat. They had not been apart for more than a few hours at a time. 

He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I have to do this alone.” He brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones as he kissed her again. 

She broke the kiss to ask, “Why? What is it?”

He tried to smile in a reassuring fashion. “It’s a secret. I’ll be back by tonight. I promise.”

“Okay.” She collapsed back onto his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a few minutes before he gently lifted her and laid her back on the bed.

“Would you like me to fetch you breakfast before I leave?” 

“No, thanks. I should probably get up and see what Carol wants us to do today.” The tasks of rebuilding and recovery seemed endless. There were widespread panics and mass disorder. The return of the missing half of the population had absorbed much of the world’s attention in the wake of victory. However, the governments of the world were still struggling to restore the prior status quo, or at least regain some semblance of order. There was only so much the limited team of Avengers could do, but they were helping where they could to provide material support or act as symbols of strength to restore calm. “Is whatever you’re doing the sort of thing I should wish you luck for?”

He could not resist. “Well, I am still not certain luck exists. It merely comes from humans’ desire to see coincidences that happen to occur in their favor as the result of some outside force that is working for their good. Or it is a good outcome that results from careful preparation.” She poked him in the side and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “But perhaps in this case, it would not hurt.”

She stretched and threw off the covers. Then, she stood, and he joined her at the window. She placed her hands on his shoulders where he had shifted his molecules into his uniform and cape. His hands automatically rose to rest on her waist. “Okay, Mr. Literal. Good luck. I hope everything goes smoothly.”

“Thank you. I hope everything goes well for you as well. I will see you later.” He leaned down to kiss her briefly. He let go of her and phased through the wall with one last wave at her as he set off.

***

He landed in an alley in Edinburgh and donned his human disguise. He knew that the chances of finding the ring he had purchased in another life were low, but he had to attempt to recover it before buying another. He had previously called the police in Edinburgh to inquire whether the ring had been turned in, but it had not.

He decided that the next best hope was to visit local pawn brokers. He began with the shops that were closest to where he and Wanda were standing when Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight had attacked them and he had lost control of his disguise. In the chaos of battle, he forgot that the ring had been in his pocket. It was only later in the safety of the jet that he realized it was missing. Everything had happened so quickly after that that he had no time to think about the ring or his intention to propose. In the joy that followed their victory and his reunion with Wanda, he was too engrossed in their togetherness to give much thought to their future. They had not yet returned to their interrupted conversation. But as the world began to settle around them, he found that he wanted their relationship to be settled as well.

His first four stops were unsuccessful. As he walked into the fifth shop, he was beginning to lose hope. The attendant greeted him. He walked over to a case that was devoted to jewelry. The attendant gave him space, but eyed him hopefully. Vision finally spied the distinctive ring that he had been seeking. He pointed to it. “May I see that one, please?”

“Of course, sir.” The attendant held it out to him. He remembered the weight and feel of the ring that he had had made, and this was definitely the correct one.

“How much are you asking for this?” 

“One hundred pounds.” He understood that the idea behind shops such as these was to bargain from the initial offer, but he had no interest in haggling. He had withdrawn enough money to meet the price, and he was eager to return to Wakanda.

“I will take it.” The attendant poorly disguised his eagerness at Vision’s easy acquiescence. He complimented Vision’s choice and placed it in a box. They completed the sale and bade each other farewell.

It was already beginning to get dark when he set off on his return journey. He hoped he would be able to keep his promise to Wanda.

***

It was very late when he arrived at their room. He had been hampered somewhat by his need to constantly ascertain that he maintained hold of the ring in the pocket that he created in his uniform. The light was still on. He phased into the room, and Wanda looked up from the book that was open in her lap.

“You’re back! I was starting to worry.” She set the book on her bedside table as he joined her on the bed.

“I’m sorry I caused you concern.” He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned into his touch. He drew her face toward him, kissing her lightly. She tried to draw him further down into the bed, but he held her in place. He pulled back despite her protests.

She opened her eyes, and he moved his hands to hold her hands. He had prepared a detailed speech the first time he had planned on proposing to her. Nerves had overcome him at the time. He had begun to plan a revised version during recent nights while Wanda slept beside him. However, now words fled his head. He trusted that the exact wording would not matter overmuch to her.

“Wanda, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Vizh.” She had taken every opportunity to return the sentiment since their reappearance in Wakanda. 

“While I continue to doubt the existence of luck, I do feel fortunate every day that we are together. I cannot imagine living without you. I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Will you please marry me?” He recognized the inadequate, cliché nature of his words, but he hoped the sincere sentiment behind them was clear.

Wanda did not respond immediately. He began to think that he had misjudged something when he noted that she was crying. She removed her hands from his and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace. He was grateful when he felt and heard her whisper, “Yes, gladly.” He held onto her until her tears slowed.

Every memory he had of experiencing happiness prior to this moment was a pale imitation of the jubilation that was radiating throughout his entire being. He had believed that she would say yes, but he had not prepared himself for the sound of her voice saying the words. 

Eventually, she raised her head. She moved to kiss him, but he held her back while he reached into his pocket. He held out the box to her, and she accepted it. She opened the box. Her eyes widened. “Oh, Vizh! It’s beautiful.” She held her left hand out encouragingly. He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger. He drew her hand to his lips. As he raised his head from kissing her hand, he saw how her eyes glittered. He let her tackle him to the mattress and overwhelm his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a set photo from Edinburgh where Paul is reaching into his coat pocket, and this idea struck me. I'm not sure what would really happen if Vision had something in his pocket and was forced to phase quickly because it is my understanding that his clothes are really just molecules of his own body. But I decided just to go with it.


End file.
